Vengeance
by Tina Granger1
Summary: SINOPSE Michel had a little accident with his partner, Breeze. She just found out the fact that the handsome doctor hid ... The fact t
1. Chapter 1

SINOPSE  
Michel had a little accident with his partner, Breeze. She just found out the fact that the handsome doctor hid ...  
The fact that his sister he loves unconditionally have been one of the doctors who worked for MERCILE ..And he came to work for ONE searching information about her.  
Marisa is fleeing to eight years, the only plan I have in mind is to survive another day, who knows, in the future, hoping not to be so far away, to sleep every night under the same roof with her twins , who was forced to give so that they could live.  
But his dream is always delayed by the knowledge that her husband wants to kill her, that she had the courage to do something unforgivable.  
The new species Vengeance sees in Marisa much more than arrogant and sneering attitude that shows the world and just won't let her go so easily, but ... Will he continue in his view when he finds out the whole truth?


	2. Chapter 2

prologue

_329 sat in a corner of his cell, his eyes wandering. The female had been around a fourteen, fifteen, had already passed the stage of rapid growth of puberty. At that moment, I wanted to be dead ... I wanted to be far away, the tears that had spilled had dried on his face._

_She knew no other kind of life, unless within that cell. She was so scared ... hugged up when a door opened. Entered a dark woman, petite, holding a folder. 329 need not strive to realize the anger emanating from the woman who came grumbling, the voice clearly furious._

_- Bastardi, figli di una cagna, demoni, perdono of non aspettare * ..._

_The woman stopped staring at her a few seconds before closing. The tone of voice remained low, and to address teen, lost his anger._

_- Sorry. Kayle called me last night and told me just what happened. I want you to tell me who it was._

_The woman dropped her briefcase on the floor and came up with the adolescent female, who growled when he was about five feet from her decision._

_- They only did this because you were not here! - 329 accused woman, who took a deep breath before you sit down. The woman glanced at the figure of the girl, before speaking._

_- And the sons of bitches, you are sure, 329, they will pay. It's too expensive. - The woman took a deep breath. - Can I hold you, bambina *?_

_They both were looking for a while-until the teen practically threw the arms of the older woman, who hugged her and started cradling her like a baby, squeezing her tightly._

_- Listen to me, because I will not be able to speak again -.'s Wife spoke into the ear of a teenager. - You will be exchanged installation. I'm doing my best to go along on shipping, but do not know if I can ..._

_The woman shook teen in her arms, strongly indicating that it was not finished._

_- If I can ... will not have problems to what I'm planning. At the same time, if I'm not, I'm taking my folks, trying to put this transfer ... In them, you can trust ... Especially if they have my eyes and say that Isa had them take care of you. Get it?_

_The woman walked away from the teenager, while the dark green eyes sparkled._

_- Everything will be okay, I promise you 329.. Everything will be fine._

* Bastard, demon, do not you wait

hello!

Forgiveness for the mistakes, I'm not a person to correct my mistakes in grammar ...

I hope you are interested in the rest of the story ... Vengeance Mix with Breeze ...

GUEST

thanks for the incentive


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance looked at the human in front of him, while frowning. The swollen eye, scratches on the creek, several broken ribs and the fact could barely speak, Doctor Michel made a sad figure.

-Well, I do not know what you did, but it almost killed Breeze blows, I think that someone recommends to finish the job, do not you think?

-Breeze was irritated by simply…-Michel breath. –I did not tell hell her about something.

-Um—Vengeance was not the most patient New Species, but in was even fun to let the human Michel embarrassed Ferrara. –And what you did not tell your partner?

Michel looked immediately to the tallest man, green eyes glinting in panic. Breeze is nearly killed when discovered his secret, Vengeance would have no reluctance to realize that the female had begun. Michel opened his mouth, the closed it. Breath, thinking of a way to escape the clutches of Vengeance, in a good way.

-You do not have to pester anyone besides me?

-Come, Beautiful Eyes. –The way the Breeze called, sounded even rotten lips of Vengeance way. – I bet it has to be something better than the fact that you have discovered Breeze was making a trip honeymoon without her knowing. Females usually find these romantic second cutest things on the planet gestures.

-I'm actually engaging me in fact trying to find a way of female New Species having children. After all, a small Breeze will be the cutest thing in the world will have.

-Is considering putting the name of your female in your daughter?

-I'm considering to put Patricia Maria Ferrara, as was the name of my mother, Breeze will not want to. –Michel sighed. And put the name of your…

The direction of the thoughts of the doctor, who was half Italian, was changed when they knocked at the door to Vengeance lived and that, at the time, was the refuge of Michel after New Species had given a beating that he never thought of winning. Well, he had not lied to his partner, but Breeze was understood that the omission of Michel tantamount to a lie without size.

He probably only escaped alive, by some divine miracle. But as soon as he had recovered, would get back to his wife and try to reconcile with her.

-Is Breeze. –Vengeance spoke, looking for fun Michel.

-Probably she came up with me. –Michel joked, rising with difficulty.

-Are you sure you want me …

-MICHEL! –The cry of an unknown woman saw that Harry got up immediately, ignoring the pain he felt. When Vengeance opened the door curious, was faced with an unknown woman.

The intense green eyes, and dark hair, denounced the relationship between them. Breeze was a few steps behind her and faced the angry fellow. Vengeance smiled at the woman, who kept his eyes brother. Then out of nowhere, the woman uttered a word that Vengeance did not understand, and without asking permission, she filled the room going to the brother.

Ignoring the fact that Michel was nearly twenty centimeters she simply grabbed him by the ear and twisted it.


End file.
